My Blue
by misakichan13
Summary: Kyungsoo dan kehidupannya yang tak terduga. kaisoo/little angst/rate m untuk kata-kata kasar
1. Chapter 1

**warning**: kaisoo, alur kecepetan, garing, ngebosenin, typo dimana-mana, little angst

**cast**: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, and other cast

**genre**: romance, little angst

* * *

><p><strong><em>My Blue<em>**

_Bagaimana caranya menghilangkan rasa pahit? Kau hanya perlu menambahkan gula. Bukankah itu hanya mencampur keduanya, bukan menghilangkan diantaranya._

_Datang. pergi. Matahari. Bulan. Hujan. Pelangi. Waktu juga yang akan membuatmu merasakan terbang dan terinjak._

Terdengar derap langkah berat cenderung diseret menaiki anak tangga. Gontai dan lunglai, kaki-kakinya begitu rapuh untuk menanggung beban tubuhnya sendiri. Wajah lusuh dengan hiasan bercak merah di sudut bibirnya dan warna biru keunguan di sekitar kelopak mata besarnya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk mengingat bagaimana dan mengapa. Ia hanya tahu betapa dinginnya besi-besi tangga yang ia cengkram sekarang. Bias-bias cahaya bulan yang redup menemani gesekan kaki menuju kamar apartemennya. _1201_.

Aroma vanila menguar dari ruangan menuju saraf penciumannya. Tumpukan majalah, beberapa baju kotor di sofa, handuk yang menjuntai di pinggiran tempat tidur, dan gelas yang menyisakan sisa susu di meja makan. Tidak berubah sejak pagi tadi. Tergambar jelas sang empunya tergesa-gesa saat meninggalkannya terakhir kali. Ia memungut potongan-potongan kain yang berserakan di sofa. Menyampirkan handuk di bahunya. Lalu melupakan genangan susu di meja makan.

Sisa tenaganya hanya cukup untuk membasuh wajah dan mengganti pakaiannya yang kotor, lembab setelah basah dan hampir kering, dan aroma kerja keras yang menempel lekat di bajunya. Ia mempertemukan air dengan wajah pucatnya, membentuk sebuah percikan sengatan ketika bercampur luka-luka goresan kecil di wajah porcelinnya.

_'Lihatlah betapa menyedihkannya dirimu Kyungsoo'_ tergambar siluet-siluet kemalangan saat ia bercermin. Ia menyebut refleksinya di cermin sebagai _Kyungsoo_.

Mengusap kasar titik-titik air yang meninggalkan sakit yang ia acuhkan. Mengganti pakaian yang kusut dengan baju tidur bergambar pororo dan kacamata lucunya. Terlalu kekanak-kanakan untuk pria berumur dua puluh satu tahun. Namun tak ada larangan untuk tidak memakainya.

Kakinya melangkah menuju ruang dengan tempat tidur ukuran kecil dan terbalut kain berwarna putih tulang. Entah seberapa besar rindunya terhadap lembut balutan selimut hangat. Sayup-sayup terdengar jangkrik berderau _selamat malam_, seperti lagu penghantar tidur. Ia hendak menemui bunga tidur yang ia selalu berharap indah. Karna harapannya pada kenyataan hanya sebuah angan-angan yang entah dimana akhirnya. Seandainya bisa hidup dalam mimpi, ia memilih untuk tidur selamanya. Sebab hidupnya hanya sebatas _role film_ yang berputar tak berujung. Ia selalu menyukai film dengan akhir yang sedih. Apa itu sebabnya ia selalu berakhir menyedihkan. Tapi bayangan menyedihkan bernama Kyungsoo belum berakhir, setidaknya ia harus mencicipi manisnya buah kesemak kering. Mungkin ia sudah, namun pahit selalu membayanginya.

.

Pagi ini ia tersentak dengan sinar cerah yang memenuhi kamarnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata, berusaha membiaskan cahaya matahari yang menembus pupil legamnya. Kyungsoo merasa baru sekian menit matanya terpejam. Ia seperti belum kembali dari mimpi semu nya, namun kenyataan mengatakan bahwa ia kalah (lagi) dengan matahari. Pekerjaan paginya sebagai seorang pengantar susu mengharuskannya berlomba dengan matahari. Ia harus terbit sebelum disilaukan sang empunya cahaya sebenarnya.

Ia melakukan kegiatan itu lagi. Seperti melemparkan baju kotornya di sofa. Membiarkan handuknya menjuntai di pinggir tempat tidur dan menumpahkan susu nya di meja makan. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menaiki sepeda bercat hitam pada besi-besinya dan terdapat sebuah keranjang untuk meletakan susu. Mengayuh sepedanya sekuat yang ia mampu. Kyungsoo harus secepat mungkin mengantarkan susu kepada pemilik yang kehausan di luar sana. Setidaknya bukan untuk pemilik yang akan kehausan, tapi untuk dirinya sendiri. Pekerjaan paginya sudah pas dipadukan dengan pekerjaan siang dan malamnya. Siang hari ia akan pergi ke sebuah restoran China sebagai pelayan. Sedangkan pada rabu dan sabtu malam ia menjual suaranya di sebuah cafe. Sisa malam dihari ia tidak bernyanyi, akan dihabiskan di depan layar datar menarikan jari-jarinya di atas mesin tik menuliskan beberapa hal tentang berita yang terjadi pada sebuah _blog _layaknya jurnalis. Ia selalu tertarik tentang berita politik, kebebasan hak asasi manusia, mungkin sedikit tentang kejahatan dan pembunuhan berantai. Sebut saja Kyungsoo sebagai _si gila kerja_.

"Hyung, maafkan aku. Masih bolehkah aku mengantarnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Kecepatannya mengayuh sepeda berbeda tipis dengan mobil _sport_ di sirkuit balapan. Mungkin menjadi seorang atlet sepeda harus ditambahkan ke dalam rekomendasi pekerjaannya.

"Bagianmu ada di sana, cepat antarkan. Aku tidak mau kehilangan pelangganku lagi. Dan hey, ada apa dengan matamu?" Orang yang di panggil hyung tadi menatap heran dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang seperti habis terkena pukulan keras.

"Ini? Aku terjatuh saat mandi. Aku berangkat Wookie hyung,"

Tidakkah alasan itu sudah Kyungsoo pakai berulang-ulang kali untuk menutup mulut orang yang bertanya seputar keadaannya. Terdengar seperti ada yang di sembunyikan. Tapi sang pemilik toko susu tak pernah dapat kesempatan menginvestigasi Kyungsoo lebih dari sekedar _kenapa_. Antara terburu-buru atau ingin menghidari pertanyaan berbau introgasi. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya mengambil beberapa kotak susu dan kembali memutar pedal sepedanya.

Berkeliling dari rumah yang ramah, acuh, sampai sepi. Tetap saja peluhnya selalu kalah dengan embun yang tereksitasi menjadi sebuah udara pagi yang mengkerutkan jari. Walaupun jaket tebal melapisi kulitnya, ia masih merasakan sensasi dingin di pori-porinya.

.

"Pagi ahjumma," sapa Kyungsoo dengan senyum lugunya.

"Pagi Soo-ya, bekerja? Hidupmu tidak menyenangkan jika hanya mengejar seonggok berlian." Cibir sang ahjumma.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum miris.

"Dan, tetangga tampanmu sudah datang. Mungkin ia butuh bantuan dengan kardus-kardusnya." Katanya, sambil menunjuk kamar apartemen Kyungsoo.

Alis matanya terangkat, ia memutar bola matanya malas. _'Dasar ahjumma genit,'_

"Aku pergi dulu, ne." Wanita dengan roll di rambut itu menepuk bahu sempit Kyungsoo.

Ia menaiki sisa anak tangga. Kyungsoo bisa melihat tumpukan-tumpukan kardus coklat, tidak banyak namun kelihatannya cukup berat. Matanya tertuju pada sosok pria yang sibuk memilih kunci untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Postur tegap gagah, tidak terlalu tinggi namun lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo, bibir tipis merekah, rambut yang kecoklatan, dan ekor matanya yang tajam. Terpancar keangkuhan disetiap jengkal bagian tubuhnya.

"Emm hai, kau tetangga baruku?" Kyungsoo sering sekali kikuk jika bertemu dengan orang baru.

Yang disapa hanya menatap kaget. Karna baru saja ia di goda ahjumma genit dengan roll rambut.

"Aku mengagetkanmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Sekelebat angin dingin menghampiri keduanya. Hening panjang membuat detak jarum-jam-tangan si tetangga baru terdengar lebih keras dari biasanya.

"aku dengar kau dari Jepang, apa kau mengerti bahasa Korea?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Si tetangga-baru membalas dengan kebisuan. Ia hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata elangnya. Tatapan mengintimidasi lebih tepatnya. Mungkin Kyungsoo bisa terbunuh dengan sebuah tikaman tajam ekor matanya yang terlalu menusuk itu.

'_astaga pertanyaan bodoh macam apa tadi?'_

"ha-hajimimasthite wa-watashi wa Do Kyungsoo desu. Do-douzo yourushiku onegaishimasu." Kyungsoo menundukan sedikit kepalanya. Kemampuan bahasa asingnya hanya selevel dengan anak sekolah dasar. Lidahnya kelu ketika mengucapkannya. Mungkin sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan ditertawakan dengan sangat geli oleh orang dihadapannya karna pelafalan yang amat sangat buruk.

"Kim Jongin imnida," sapa Jongin dengan senyum polosnya. Tak ada lagi tatapan mengintimidasi atau keangkuhan disetiap jengkal tubuhnya. Hanya terpatri sebuah senyum menawan dari wajah tampannya.

Seketika rona merah tergambar di pipinya. Ia mengerahkan semua isi otaknya untuk mengeluarkan sapaan sederhana bahasa Jepang yang ia pelajari sewindu lalu, dan dengan singkatnya ia hanya membalas- astaga, Kyungsoo kehilangan kata-katanya.

Mata elang Jongin mendelik keseluruh bagian tubuh Kyungsoo dari ujung rambut sampai noda oli di sepatu _sneakers_nya. Ujung rambut yang terlihat tajam dan lembut dalam satu waktu, alis mata yang hitam, mata bulat besar dengan warna keunguan disekitarnya, bibir plum tebal menggemaskan, postur tubuh kecil untuk seorang pria, dan jangan lupa cara kyungsoo menatapnya. Lugu tanpa dosa.

"dan aku 21 tahun, kau boleh memanggilku apa saja." Bagaimana bisa pria dengan umur dua puluh satu tahun bisa se-menggemaskan ini, dan lihatlah pipi gempal itu. "Asal jangan pendek, kurcaci, atau semacamnya." Nada Kyungsoo memperingatkan.

Sebuah ultimatum yang sebaiknya Jongin dengarkan. Ia membenci segala ejekan atau cibiran tentang tubuh pendeknya. Toh apa salahnya menjadi pendek, ia pun tak memintanya untuk itu.

"Hyung, maukah kau membantuku mengangkat ini?" Pinta Jongin polos. Ia sudah mendapat panggilan yang menurutnya pas untuk Kyungsoo.

Tanpa harus mengiyakan, tangan Kyungsoo mengambil satu kardus ukuran sedang. Jongin memperhatikan setiap gerakan Kyungsoo. Setelah melihat raut Kyungsoo seperti menahan sesuatu yang berat, dengan gerakan cepat Jongin membantunya. "Aku bisa," tolaknya. Sebuah pencitraan bahwa tubuh kecil pun mampu menopang beban sepertiga berat badannya. Ia menyembunyikan raut tergopoh-gopohnya.

"Di mana semestinya kuletakan ini?" Ia menengok Jongin yang juga membawa kardus yang satunya lagi.

"Ya, disitu saja hyung." Jawab Jongin seadanya.

Kamar apartemen Jongin nampak seperti gudang dengan banyak debu terbang. Terdapat sebuah sofa yang terbungkus kain putih, meja makan dengan dua kursi lengkap dengan sarang laba-labanya, kamar tidur yang penuh dengan cahaya, dan aroma lembab lemari kayu yang menyeruak di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Aku tak pernah sekalipun memasuki kamar ini," Kyungsoo menjelajahi setiap jengkal kamar apartemen Jongin, seperti sedang mempelajari seluruh ruangan, terlihat dari bola matanya berputar tak beraturan. Ia tertarik menjamah bagian dapur dengan seinci debu menumpuk disana.

"Apa hyung suka memasak?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengibaskan kain putih pembungkus sofa.

"Sedikit," ia menorehkan jari telunjuknya pada pinggiran wastafel, hanya untuk memastikan seberapa tebal kotornya.

"Kamar ini harus dibersihkan sebelum kau menempatinya, debunya parah." Titah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang sedang duduk-duduk disofa. Ia hendak mengambil alat bersih-bersih yang ia punya. Pembersih lantai, sapu, dan ia butuh lap.

Benar saja, Kyungsoo membawa setumpuk peralatan dengan tambahan ember.

"Kau bisa membersihkan lantai? Aku akan membersihkan debunya." Kyungsoo menaruh peralatannya didekat pintu, ia mengambil lap dan ember. Matanya mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk mengambil sapunya.

"Tentu saja bisa," jawab Jongin pasti. Ia mengambil sapunya dan membersihkan seluruh ruangan, dimulai dari ruang tamu, kemudian masuk ke kamarnya, dan berakhir di dapur. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo, ia membersihkan meja makan, pinggiran wastafel, meja ruang tamu, dan beberapa jendela. Keduanya hanyut dalam dunianya sendiri. Namun tersemat obrolan-obrolan ringan sekitar _'bagaimana rasa musim gugur disana' _atau _'seberapa indah bunga sakura'_ dan _'sudah berapa lama hyung tinggal disini' _

"Terlihat baik," ucap sang lebih tua. Mereka melesakan punggung pegalnya di sofa empuk milik si tetangga baru.

Jongin memandang sekeliling ruangan. Tak ada lagi partikel-partikel yang bergerumul di udara. Tempat tidurnya pun sudah terbalut sprei berwarna _baby blue_.

"Aku akan buat minum," Kyungsoo beranjak dari sofa malas. Kerongkongannya persis seperti cuaca dimusim panas. Kering. Ia yakin Jongin pun sama.

Semilir angin kering dari pintu balkon yang dibuka menyergap seluruh ruangan. Beberapa helai rambut sutra Jongin menari tipis mengikuti nada angin. Ia menikmati setiap belaiannya, sampai kesadarannya memudar dan kelopak matanya terkatup sempurna. Jongin terlelap.

Suara dencit pintu terbuka tak menggubris kelopak mata Jongin untuk terbuka, ada semacam lem perekat disana. Ia pun tak menyadari ada sepasang mata bulat yang menatapnya sendu, membawa dua gelas minuman dingin yang telah berkondensasi pada wadah kacanya. Damai merajai tubuh Jongin seutuhnya, dan Kyungsoo tak ingin merampasnya hanya untuk segelas minuman dingin tak berharga. Ia berlalu meninggalkan gelas yang lain dimeja ruang tamu Jongin. Waktu tak membiarkannya menikmati belaian angin barang sedikit pun, ia harus pergi ke restoran China itu. Sepotong tanggungjawab menunggunya disana.

.

Angin senja berkorelasi dengan hawa dingin menghasilkan udara malam Seoul yang menusuk. Hembusan angin ini meraba tubuh Jongin, yang membuatnya mengigil. Matanya beradaptasi dengan cahaya jingga bercampur lembayung yang menembus pintu balkonnya. Ia tidak ingat kapan terlelap dengan pintu balkon yang terbuka selebar-lebarnya, dan sejak kapan ada satu gelas jus jeruk dimejanya. Malaikat mana yang mendengar mimpinya tadi.

"Mungkin Kyungsoo hyung," ia menghabiskan satu gelas jus jeruk dalam sekali tegukan. Setelahnya, senyum tipisnya mengembang. Tak sempat ia mengucapkan terimakasih karna membantu membersihkan apartemennya, ia sudah berhutang satu terimakasih lagi atas jus jeruknya. Pikirannya berkelana membentuk sebuah sketsa gambar Kyungsoo di otaknya. Bagaimana bisa ada seorang yang begitu murah hati terhadap orang yang baru di temuinya. Hipotesis Jongin adalah Kyungsoo terlalu naif untuk sebuah dunia yang egois.

.

Seoul lewat tengah malam beraroma arak beras bercampur asap daging panggang. Kyungsoo lebih menyukai bajunya bau asap dari pada berbau alkohol sekelas whiskies _The Macallan_ atau _Glen Garioch_, memuakkan. Ia mengayuh sepedanya pelan, menyelami angin dingin yang menyayat kulitnya.

"Hai pendek, kita bertemu lagi." Beberapa orang berbaju hitam menyergapnya. Seringai tajam mengembang dari bibir mereka.

Kyungsoo hanya memalingkan wajahnya malas.

"Sudah berapa ratus kali ku bilang, aku bukan anak Cho Kyu- siapa lah itu. Margaku Do, bukan Cho." Kyungsoo tau, seberapa pun ia mengatakan kebenaran, ia akan berakhir tersungkur di aspal juga.

"Jangan bergurau bocah," satu dari tiga pria berbaju hitam mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Nafasnya tercekat, jantungnya seperti ingin berlari dari saraf-saraf yang mengikatnya kuat. Matanya terpejam saat jari-jari kotor si pria menyentuh dagunya.

"Kau pasti tau di mana Cho Kyuhyun kan anak baik," desah nafas kasar terasa sangat mencekik ketika menyentuh lehernya, pria itu berbisik tepat di telingannya.

"Aku tak tau," Lirih Kyungsoo, ia menggenggam ujung jaketnya erat.

"Jangan buat ini semakin sulit untuk hidupmu,manis." Pria itu meraba wajah Kyungsoo dari pelipis, melewati pipi, dan bermuara di bibirnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, bajingan!" Sumpah serapah keluar dari mulutnya. Hampir saja si pria mencuri ciuman dari bibir Kyungsoo. Tenaganya masih cukup untuk sekedar mendorong si pria menjauh darinya. Gertakan yang tak cukup menakutkan.

"Baru saja aku ingin membebaskanmu. Tapi kau lebih memilih tanganku daripada sebuah kecupan lembut," senyum menakutkan muncul di balik deretan gigi taringnya.

"Brengsek!"

Sepersekian detik kemudian Kyungsoo tersungkur di aspal dingin. Si pria dengan rambut berwarna-emas-kecoklatan melukiskan tinta merah di wajah putihnya dan teman-temannya memberi sedikit warna ungu bercampur hijau. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan betapa kerasnya sepatu orang-orang itu menyentuh lambung, tungkai, dan punggungnya. Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada kehilangan harga diri.

"Dan namaku Yifan, Wu Yifan. Bukan brengsek!" Ia memberi Kyungsoo bonus, merasakan terangkat dan terhempas ke jalanan.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, manis" orang yang menyebut dirinya Wu Yifan dan teman-temannya berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terbaring di jalan.

Sekuat tenaga ia berdiri, menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang oleng. Kyungsoo meraih sepedanya yang terlempar barusan. Susah payah ia menopang tubuhnya sendiri, ditambah ia harus membawa sepeda.

"Hyung?" suara lembut menyapa pendengarannya. Seseorang bermantel hitam tepat berada di depannya, hampir saja ia menabrak orang itu.

"Ah tetang- maksudku Jongin, sedang apa kau keluar tengah malam?" Kyungsoo bertanya seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa padanya.

"Ku kira tadi aku salah lihat, ternyata memang dirimu." Jongin sempat ragu untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo. Ekor matanya memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Mulai dari terkulai di jalan, susah payah berdiri, tubuhnya hampir limbung, dan menggiring lemah sepedanya.

"Apa yang terjadi, hyung?" Mata Jongin menatap Kyungsoo intensif. Ada yang ganjal dari penggambaran Kyungsoo saat ia bertemu tadi pagi dan sekarang. Di wajahnya ada bercak darah yang berdesakan keluar dari luka-lukanya yang belum kering. Ia memperhatikan lamat-lamat tubuh Kyungsoo yang bergetar.

"Aku? Aku kenapa? Ah ini, hanya terjatuh." Ia berusaha menutupi raut ketakutannya.

Apa Kyungsoo menganggap Jongin sebodoh itu. Jelas-jelas tubuhnya menggigil. Wajah ketakutan yang ia tutupi pun tumpah, tergambar dari genangan air di mata besarnya. Namun Jongin enggan bertanya lagi. Jawaban itu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau Kyungsoo tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan lain.

"Hyung bisa jalan?" Jongin menangkap bahu sempit Kyungsoo yang hampir limbung setelah mencoba berjalan.

"Atau, kita bisa menaruh sepedanya disini. Aku akan menggen-"

"Aku bisa," Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suara lantangnya. Terdengar tegas dan tidak ingin dibantah.

"Ba-baiklah," jawab Jongin pasrah.

Kyungsoo ingin terlihat sebagai benteng dengan dinding yang kokoh, bukan seperti kertas yang robek jika hanya terkena setetes air. Ia tidak suka cara orang menatapnya kasihan. Menjijikan. Ia melaknat dirinya sendiri untuk itu.

"Hyung, sepedamu biar aku yang membawanya." Tanpa persetujuan dari pemiliknya, Jongin merampas sepeda Kyungsoo dan menggiringnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan. Sepeda-Jongin-Kyungsoo. Lampu-lampu jalan yang temahram ber-gestur lembut dan hangat. Tempo hentakan kaki lambat tak beraturan dan terdengar pincang untuk sepasang yang lain. Mereka meninggalkan jejak keheningan dengan rasa canggung di trotoar jalan. Jajaran toko yang tutup pun menghakimi keduanya dengan tatapan keheranan.

"Tadi perutku lapar, jadi aku keluar." Jongin memecah keheningan. Terdengar sorak-soray jajaran toko, kali ini dengan tatapan menyimak.

"Hyung sudah makan?"

"Entahlah, aku lupa." Kyungsoo memang tidak ingat kapan terakhir ia menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya.

"Hyung duduk di sini sebentar," Jongin mendudukan Kyungsoo di sebuah bangku didepan minimarket.

Malam pekat menemaninya duduk berteman sepi dan dingin. Ia memandangi ujung sepatunya berusaha menghamburkan remuk di seluruh tulang-tulangnya. Kyungsoo menyumpahi gelap, lemah, dan sunyi. Sebuah gambaran keputusasaan, tapi ini lebih baik dari pada diam dan meledak. Sampai akhirnya dentuman bunyi lonceng membuyarkan sumpahnya.

"Sudah?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan langsung dibalas banyak anggukan dari Jongin.

.

Kyungsoo meringis setiap kali mangangkat kakinya menaiki tangga. Tapi Jongin hanya menjaganya di belakang. Ia menolak untuk dipapah. Entah batu apa yang bersarang di kepala Kyungsoo. Intan? Saphire? Jamrud? Pilihlah yang paling keras untuk menggambarkan isi kepala Kyungsoo.

Jongin masih saja membuntuti Kyungsoo. Ia seperti anak kucing yang mengekori induknya.

"Tidak masuk?" Tanya Kyungsoo keheranan. Ada makna lain dibalik pertanyaannya barusan.

_'Hey ini punyaku. kamarmu disebelah, orang asing!'_

"Aku tidak punya kompor untuk memasak ramen," Ada nada penuh pengharapan saat Jongin berbicara.

'_bolehkah aku menumpang masak ramen?'_

"emm baiklah, aku tahu," Kyungsoo mengerti maksud pernyataan Jongin yang penuh harap itu. Jongin tetaplah orang asing yang baru ditemuinya tadi pagi. Dan Kyungsoo harus waspada terhadap semua orang asing.

Ia memutar kenop pintu apatemennya dan mempersilahkan orang asing ya-maksudnya-Jongin untuk masuk.

Apartemennya berbau manis dengan susunan perabot yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Ini aneh, Jongin merasa ingin tinggal lebih lama disini. Menghirup aroma manis sekaligus melindungi raga rapuh yang membuatnya ingin selalu menjadi kuat.

"Kompornya di sana, dan pancinya di lemari." Kyungsoo menunjuk dapur kecilnya.

Jongin melangkah datar menghampiri dapur dan mulai mengobrak-abrik isinya.

Si pemilik apartemen hendak membersihkan tubuhnya dari sisa kelemahan dan kenistaan. Setelahnya ia menunggu Jongin di sofa, sambil meluruskan kakinya sebentar.

"Jika kau butuh sesuatu, aku ada di ruang tamu." Pekik Kyungsoo setelah mendengar pancinya terbentur lantai.

"Ne, hyung," jawab Jongin gelagapan.

Kyungsoo terperangkap di suatu keadaan dimana ia kalah dengan nafsunya. Ia mengalah untuk terlelap dan mengacuhkan lagi segala sayatan dan remuk dari tiap-tiap tulang rusuknya. Kepalanya terkulai di bantalan sofa, posisinya tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai tidur. Malam telah mengerogoti seluruh lelahnya menjadi satuan yang lebih kecil, dan akhirnya dieksekusi oleh waktu dan kantuk.

Seharusnya dua cup ramen yang Jongin beli adalah hutang terimakasihnya untuk jus jeruk. Namun sang pemberi hutang memilih untuk melunasi hutang tidurnya, dan Jongin berniat melunasi hutang laparnya seharian dengan menghabiskan dua ramen sekaligus.

Ia menyantapnya di ruang tamu Kyungsoo dengan pemandangan Kyungsoo tidur. Ia duduk di bawah, berhadapan dengan siluet Kyungsoo yang memantul di pintu balkon. Duduk bersila dan cup ramen diletakan di meja dengan kaki-kaki yang pendek. Kyungsoo dengan baju rumah yang lucu dan celana pendek selutut terlihat bersahabat, dan bagaimana bisa luka goresan-goresan di wajahnya terlihat se-menarik ini. Seperti lukisan sedih. Kyungsoo telah mengabaikan segala kesakitan yang tergambar di setiap bagian tubuhnya. Jongin mulai menghitung berapa banyak kesakitan itu dan mulai berfikir untuk menghilangkannya, setidaknya untuk mengobati saja. Ia hanyut dalam lukisan Tuhan bernama Kyungsoo sampai dua cup ramennya tak bersisa.

Ia melihat kotak obat di dapur Kyungsoo tadi. Jongin berinisiatif untuk tidak membuat luka Kyungsoo infeksi. Ia memperhatikan setiap kontur wajah pucat itu. Membubuhkan sedikit obat merah di setiap kepiluan. Dan menutup yang lain, jika itu kelihatan lebar dan sedikit parah. Kyungsoo tidur seperti orang tak bernyawa, tak bergerak sedikit pun. Ia yakin kalau orang waras lain akan teriak meringis, menyumpahi atau segala macamnya ketika berhadapan dengan obat merah yang perih-nya bukan main. Ia menelusuri kaki putih Kyungsoo yang tungkai nya membiru, dan Jongin tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dengan itu. Ia memutuskan untuk memposisikan Kyungsoo ke keadaan yang lebih nyaman, setidaknya ia tidak akan pegal-pegal ketika bangun. Matanya menelusuri setiap ruangan, mencari benda bernama selimut. Ia berbinar ketika menemukannya di kamar mungil Kyungsoo. Sedikit lancang memang, tapi ia tidak tega jika harus mempertemukan Kyungsoo dengan udara malam yang menusuk.

"Selamat malam, hyung." Sapa Jongin dan mengeratkan selimut hangatnya.

tbc/delete?

* * *

><p>an: haiii semua diriku bawa kaisoo (lagi dan lagi) gpp yah hhe. lagi dimabuk cinta nih sama pasangan kopi susu itu. ini ceritanya mau bikin chaptered tapi kalo sedikit yang suka sih di delete saja. eh ga di delete juga sih paling ga dilanjut *ditimpuk. this is my first time to make fic which is chaptered. i cant promise this is will be update soon, but i try my best^^. dan buat udah yang mau baca ini makasih yah, yg mau review dikasih bonus cium nih kkkkk. sekali lagi makasih *peluk reader satu2* yang mau kenalan juga boleh, i love to make a friend, nih biar deket bisa cuap2 di twitter misakichan_13 *promosi wkwk. oke deh sekian cuap2 imutnya, ditunggu reviewnya yah *bow, samlekum~~~ *cium tangan emak


	2. Chapter 2

**warning**: kaisoo, alur kecepetan, garing, ngebosenin, typo dimana-mana, little angst

**cast**: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, and other cast

**genre**: romance, little angst

* * *

><p><em>"Hyung, kau itu biru,"<em>

_Tidakkah biru terlihat seperti laut. Berwarna cerah namun sendu. Terlihat dingin tapi sebenarnya hangat. Tergambar ketangguhan dari luar dan rapuh di saat yang bersamaan. Tatapan matanya teduh cenderung sepi, dan vanila?_

Suatu ilusi mengerikan menyeludup dalam tidurnya. Nafasnya memburu dengan setumpuk keringat di kening. Kenyataan telah merekrut mimpi untuk mensabotase pengharapan indah terbesarnya. Bahkan sebuah bunga tidur pun tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia. Suara gemuruh serta jerit menyedihkan membayanginya. Lengkingan itu terdengar seperti nyanyian kesakitan. Kyungsoo seperti dikuliti dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki ketika mengingat setiap tarikan nafas disela-sela teriakan minta ampun yang keluar. Sebuah gambaran pengeksekusian paksa. Kemudian sebuah ledakan terdengar, seperti bunyi pelatuk yang melepaskan peluru. Lalu semuanya tak terdengar lagi. Jerit kesakitan, teriakan minta ampun, atau desah nafas lelah. Semuanya hilang, seperti dihisap ledakan nyaring yang menggema setelahnya. Nama yang disebut-sebut pada mulut yang meringis itu seperti berputar-putar dalam kepalanya. _Cho Kyuhyun._

Jadi dia disini, duduk-merenungi pekat dini hari, tenggelam dalam hitam. Belum ada matahari, kicauan burung , apalagi obrolan gosip tetangga genitnya, semuanya masih terperangkap pada nyaman. Hembus udara dingin yang masuk dari celah-celah pintu berusaha merampas hangat pada tubuhnya. Tak tahu kah mereka hanya itu yang Kyungsoo punya.

Wajahnya pucat pasi, seperti tidak ada darah yang mengalir kesana. Ini lebih menakutkan dari film seram manapun. Mungkin ia akan trauma untuk memejamkan mata.

Kyungsoo memilih bergulat dengan pikirannya tentang ketakutan, tapi ini bukan pilihan yang tepat. Ia semakin terjebak dalam lubang yang ia gali sendiri. Kyungsoo menaruh kepalanya di lipatan tangan yang bertumpu pada lutut, kemudian mendekapnya erat-erat, berharap isi otaknya dapat luruh bersama bias monokrom yang memantul di jendelanya. Satu fakta lagi, ia melupakan orang asing tadi. Ya, yang meminjam kompornya. Jangan lupakan bagaimana caranya menatap lekat Kyungsoo dan mengagguminya.

Namun tersisa jejak di sana, di atas meja nya terdapat secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangan.

_'Hyung, terimakasih dan maaf untuk masuk ke kamar mu. Aku menyelipkan kunci apartemenmu di bawah pintu,' _Keningnya mengkerut bingung, apa yang Jongin lakukan di kamarnya? Bukankah ia hanya meminjam kompor untuk masak ramen. Kyungsoo pikir ia melewatkan sesuatu. Tunggu, sejak kapan ia tidur di sofa dan _selimut_. Ia menyentuh selimutnya, ini aneh, rasanya lebih hangat. Kyungsoo seperti berada diantara rasa peduli dan balas budi. Anggap saja ini suatu aplikasi dari kata _terimakasih. _

Kyungsoo tergoda untuk menghirup udara malam di balkon. Jadi ia bersandar pada pagar teralisnya. Mungkin bertukar pikiran kepada malam atau sedikit bercerita kepada langit. Ia akan mulai dengan cerita. Dirinya dan air mata. Dulu Kyungsoo bersahabat baik dengannya. Namun, ia memutuskan bahwa menjadi tangguh adalah lebih baik. Kyungsoo berjanji, saat itu hari sedang hujan dan petir menggelegar, hari dimana ia menangis sejadi-jadinya dan itu adalah tetesan kepedihan yang ia keluarkan terakhir kali. Tak ada lagi Kyungsoo yang menangis, hanya tersisa Kyungsoo yang sendirian. Apapun yang akan membuatnya lemah, ia akan selalu ingat janjinya kepada hujan. Ini awal keras kepalanya terbentuk.

Menunggu pagi dengan bertengger di balkon, sepertinya konyol juga. Setelah menggigil, ia memutuskan untuk berakhir di sudut kamarnya bersama kursi, meja, dan laptop. Ya, Kyungsoo menuliskan beberapa _review _di_ blog_. Berita baru-baru ini terlihat mengerikan, lihat saja _headline_nya: _'pemilik perusahaan Hyundai tewas dengan sepuluh luka tusuk'_ atau _'seorang mayat wanita ditemukan di sebuah hotel dalam keadaan telanjang bulat'_ yang lebih mengerikan _'ditemukan potongan tubuh di sungai Han'_. Seketika bulu-kuduk nya berdiri saat membacanya. Ia kira manusia yang melakukannya lebih suka memakan nafsu, kekuasaan, dan uang. Apa masih pantas disebut manusia?

Jarum jam di kamarnya seperti tidak beranjak dari angka tiga, Ini lebih lama dari menunggu luncuran obrolan setelah hening panjang dalam canggung. Ia lelah, tapi percuma berbaring di tempat tidur ketika pikirannya terus berputar mencari sebuah pembenaran, yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Ada satu keping _puzzle_ yang seperti hilang dalam memorinya. Ia menyesal karna tidak tahu apa yang hilang.

Hanya sebuah mimpi buruk dan cukup untuk merusak intuisinya. Jelas ini berlebihan, tapi kalau boleh jujur, Kyungsoo sulit kembali ke keadaan saat ia baik-baik saja. Ia bisa menyembunyikannya dari yang lain, tapi tidak untuk dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo _si_ _muka dua_. Dunia mengajarkannya tentang kenaifan, sebuah klise untuk menjadi kuat.

.

Pagi menyapa kelopak mata lelahnya dengan kilau warna kuning campur jingga. Sinarnya masih bersembunyi di balik gerumulan awan, dan jangan lupakan planet venus dengan bayangan samar-samarnya. Kyungsoo siap mengais kesenangan dari cat yang terkelupas pada dinding-bangunan tua yang hampir rubuh. Lihatlah betapa lelahnya dia, tertanda pada kantung hitam di bawah matanya. Kyungsoo mengeratkan jaket tebal yang ia pakai, udara bulan Desember terlalu menusuk untuk diselami jika tanpa mantel. Hidungnya membaui aroma jalanan yang basah dan pupilnya merefleksikan asap yang keluar dari cerobong dapur restoran sup ayam gingseng di sebelah apartemennya. Seoul dipagi hari terlihat bersahaja, belum ada noda keegoisan atau kesombongan pada gedungnya.

.

"Kyung kau jauh lebih mirip panda dari pada Tao," Luhan mencibirnya. Dari ujung dapur terdengar suara batuk tersedak dari orang yang dibicarakan. Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan dehaman berat. Nyatanya ia sedang asik bertopang dagu sambil memandang jalanan yang riuh pejalan kaki.

Suasana restoran berangsur sepi, jam makan siang sudah lewat dan masih terlalu awal untuk sebuah makan malam. Kesenggangan seperti sekarang yang dipakai pelayannya untuk menyeka keringat, meneguk beberapa gelas air atau bersantai di meja kosong.

"Hyung, jangan melamun terus. Ayam tetangga ku sudah mati sepuluh." Tao mengalihkan fokusnya pada jalanan.

"Karna aku melamun?"

"Bukan. Karna dipotong dan digoreng." Tao tertawa, tapi tawanya berhenti ketika merasa diacuhkan.

Gairah Kyungsoo saat ini tertinggal di atas tempat tidur bersama bantal dan gulingnya. Salahkan saja malam yang menarik dirinya terlalu dalam dan terjebak disuatu keadaan-dimana kesedihan yang menjadi tema ceritanya.

Bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo memberikan apresiasi kepada guyonan Tao tadi. Ya, walaupun hanya sebuah senyum tipis. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk mengabaikan Tao, tapi pikirannya sedang tidak bisa ia kendalikan. Kalau sudah begini, teman-temannya pun bingung bagaimana cara menghibur Kyungsoo yang masih teguh dengan wajah murungnya.

"Lu-ge, kemarilah! Aku punya cerita mengerikan," Luhan menarik kursi satu lagi dan duduk berdampingan dengan Kyungsoo dan Tao.

"ini terjadi saat aku mandi dimalam hari," memang sering terjadi hal-hal mengerikan saat di kamar mandi kan, terlebih pada waktu malam.

"Tao-ya, aku tidak yakin untuk mendengarnya, sepertinya menakutkan." Interupsi Luhan.

"ini memang seram, tapi biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini dulu." Tao mencoba mengalihkan atensi Kyungsoo, dan sepertinya berhasil. Kyungsoo menyimak ceritanya sekarang.

"saat sedang membasuh muka, aku mendengar suara dengung di telinga. Namun tidak ada apapun di kamar mandi ku. Hal itu terjadi lagi saat aku sedang mengguyur badanku. Karna penasaran, aku memutar kepalaku dengan cepat. Lagi-lagi aku tak menemukan apa-apa,"

"kau tidak takut?" Tanya Luhan

"tentu saja aku takut!"

"aku mendengarnya lagi saat sedang berhanduk. Kebetulan dihadapanku ada cermin. Jadi aku memberanikan diri melihat, ya walaupun takut. Kau tau apa yang ku lihat, ge? Soo hyung bisa tebak?" keduanya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, antara tidak tahu dan penasaran dengan kelanjutan ceritanya.

"seekor kecoa terbang! Aku buru-buru keluar kamar mandi dan teriak," inilah klimaks cerita menyeramkan versi Tao.

"astaga Tao-ya!" Luhan hendak memberikan komentarnya.

"untung saja kau tidak pingsan di kamar mandi saat melihatnya. Kecoa terbang adalah hewan yang mengerikan. Benarkan Kyung?" Luhan menyenggol topangan dagu Kyungsoo.

"apa ku bilang, ceritaku ini seram, kan?" ucap Tao bangga.

"ah, aku juga punya satu cerita mengerikan." Kali ini giliran Luhan.

Warna kelabu di wajah Kyungsoo mulai memudar.

"ayo ceritakan ge," Tao menarik Kursinya mendekat pada Luhan.

"aku sedang jalan di trotoar sepulang makan jjangmyun di ujung jalan sana." Luhan menunjuk arahnya.

"toko-toko sudah tutup, ini terjadi saat hampir tengah malam. Aku seperti diikuti oleh seseorang. Saat aku tengok kebelakang, orang itu bersembunyi. Aku memutuskan untuk setengah berlari, dan kau tahu? Orang itu juga mempercepat jalannya! Akhirnya aku berlari, lari dengan cepat dan aku berhenti tiba-tiba."

"apa yang terjadi ge?"

"orang itu bersembunyi di balik gang dan menabrak tong sampah! Aku pikir, itu kesempatanku untuk kabur, jadi aku lari saja."

"kau tau siapa yang mengikutimu?" Kyungsoo membuka sesi tanya jawab. Ia penasaran, takut-takut Luhan juga diikuti orang yang sama dengannya.

"tidak tahu, tapi aku hapal ciri-cirinya. Memakai mantel hitam, sepatu _boot_ bahan kulit-warna coklat, tingginya kira-kira…persis sama dengan Tao."

Tao hanya bisa mengkerut dibalik seragam pelayannya yang kekecilan.

"masker dan topinya juga mirip dengan punyamu. Tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan….. ya?! Tao-ya. Kau yang mengikuti ku kan!" Tao hanya bisa melindungi wajahnya dari pukulan-pukulan Luhan.

"ampun ge! Kau duluan yang membuatku penasaran dengan teman kencanmu. Jadi aku mengikutimu sampai pulang. Tapi aku hanya dapat bau sampah yang hampir membuatku pingsan. Aku harus mandi tujuh kali untuk menghilangkan baunya," Tao bercerita dengan nada kesal dan sedih disaat yang bersamaan.

"aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, aku tidak punya teman kencan kan. Kau saja yang tidak percaya." Sanggah Luhan.

Ada saat-saat tertentu-dimana Kyungsoo menyukai ketika melihat teman-temannya berdebat kecil, seperti sekarang. Hal sepele karna permasalahan yang tidak penting. Tidak ada musim dingin yang lebih hangat ketimbang berada di lingkaran tawa dan sepersekian kecil dari amarah. Semuanya bertautan dalam satu tali yang mengikatnya agar tidak sepi.

.

Lewat tengah malam, Kyungsoo pulang sehabis menjual suaranya pada sebuah café. Dulu Kyungsoo suka menyanyi, sekarang ia lebih suka sesuatu yang ia dapat setelah menyanyi. _Uang._ Ia menyanyi untuk raganya, bukan lagi untuk mengisi kerumpangan yang kosong. Kyungsoo pulang dalam keadaan normal, tak meninggalkan setitik noda pun di wajah. Tetap saja ia merasa tulang-tulangnya remuk , tentu dalam artian konotasi. Matanya perih karna dipaksa terbuka seharian penuh. Syal yang ia pakai nyatanya tidak bisa mempertahankan panas tubuhnya. Badannya kedinginan sepanjang perjalanan dan ia meninggalkan kepulan asap-nafasnya di udara.

Matanya menangkap bayangan hitam-duduk di ujung tangga. Tatapan matanya kosong menghadap langit, kilat kesepian juga tergambar disana.

"Jongin?"

"sedang apa disini?" jelas saja Kyungsoo keheranan melihatnya, udara malam-di luar tidak dapat dijadikan alasan untuk menghilangkan penat. Suhunya minus sepuluh derajat. Kau bisa membeku seperti ikan yang di taruh di dalam kotak pendingin.

"di dalam sepi, jadi aku keluar saja." Ia terlihat seperti seorang anak laki-laki yang merajuk karna ditinggal ibunya sendirian di rumah. Terpatri dari bibirnya yang mengerucut.

Kyungsoo seperti melihat bayangannya sendiri pada sebuah cermin.

"kenapa tidak masuk dan tidur?" ada keinginan yang menariknya untuk duduk dan menemani Jongin.

"aku tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin karna terlalu lama tidur siang" senyum Jongin terlalu lembut untuk rahangnya yang terlihat tegas.

Sikap waspada Kyungsoo kepada Jongin si-orang-asing kini sudah melebur bersama uap panas yang mereka hembuskan. Mungkin diganti dengan penasaran, Kyungsoo seperti ingin menguliti jati diri Jongin sampai satuan terkecil. Jarang sekali ia mempunyai hasrat sampai begini.

"kau mau ramen? Aku punya beberapa bungkus," maksud Kyungsoo adalah mengajaknya masuk, karna jujur saja ia sudah menggigil. Tapi berat hati jika meninggalkannya sendirian disini.

Ajakannya berhasil, Jongin terlihat seperti anak anjing yang akan diajak jalan-jalan, ada binar kesenangan di matanya. Ia mengekor di belakang saat Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartemennya. Kemudian Kyungsoo menaruh mantelnya di sofa dan langsung menuju dapur.

"kau bisa duduk disini, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu." Kyungsoo menggesturkan Jongin untuk duduk di kursi-meja makan, letaknya berdampingan dengan dapurnya.

Terhitung dua kali Jongin masuk ke apartemennya. Rasanya masih sama, menyenangkan dan hangat. Perasaannya seperti tidak asing lagi membaui vanilla di semua ruangan. Terlebih lagi pribadi Kyungsoo seperti merangkulnya agar tidak sendiri.

"hyung, kau tidak takut kalau aku orang jahat?" pertanyaan Jongin tepat saat Kyungsoo menaruh mangkuknya di meja, kemudian ia menyamankan posisi duduknya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan barusan.

"jadi kau berencana merampok apartemenku? Kau mau ambil kompor atau sofa?" Kyungsoo menjawabnya santai. Sangat santai sampai ia tidak berpikir itu pertanyaan jenis apa.

Jongin menangkap isi kepalanya dan mengurai setiap maksud definisi kata yang ia ajukan. Jongin salah jika bisa mengira-ngira pikiran Kyungsoo, ini tidak sedangkal yang ia kira. Jadi Kyungsoo adalah tipikal yang percaya kemudian menyesal, bukan menyesal sebab tidak percaya. Tipe orang yang memilih kecewa dari pada merasa bersalah.

Keduanya tumpang tindih dengan ceritanya masing-masing sambil menyeruput ramennya sampai habis. Siapa sangka semangkuk ramen ditengah malam bisa senikmat ini. Mungkin karna kursi yang bisanya kosong kini terisi gundukan sepi yang lain. Kyungsoo melupakan lelahnya dan Jongin dapat bonus Kyungsoo yang tersenyum. Jongin medeklarasikan ketertarikannya pada Kyungsoo dengan seluruh gerak tubuhnya. Kyungsoo pun tidak memberikan tanda-tanda bahwa ia menolak.

"hyung, kau butuh tidur. Kantung matamu hampir mencapai dagu." Jongin sebenarnya masih ingin melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo lainnya, tapi kelihatan jelas gambaran wajah lelah yang tidak bisa lagi ditutupi oleh kilatan cahaya yang mulai meredup.

"terimakasih untuk ramen nya." Jongin beranjak dari tempat duduknya, cukup berat untuk meninggalkan kursi itu. Ada bayangan yang tidak menginginkan dirinya pergi.

"selamat malam, Jongin." Kyungsoo mengantar Jongin sampai depan pintu apartemennya.

"senang bisa mengenalmu. Aku harap bisa sering bertemu denganmu, hyung "

"tentu saja bisa, kau lupa apartemenmu ada di samping?" Kyungsoo pun mengharapkan yang sama.

"mimpi indah," Kata ini meluncur tepat saat Kyungsoo menutup pintunya. Senyum bahagia tak bisa lagi Jongin sembunyikan, ia bahagia sampai ingin melompat.

Walaupun berbeda tempat, Jongin-Kyungsoo menunjukan gestur yang sama. Menerawang langit-langit kamarnya penuh harap. Tidak kah Kyungsoo sadar bahwa dinding kamarnya pun iri, ingin dipandang dengan lengkungan kurva yang tak lepas dari bibirnya juga.

.

Ketika harapan menjawabnya dalam sebuah kenyataan. Yang terjadi adalah intensitas keduanya bertemu semakin intensif. Bermula dari makan ramen setiap malam di apartemen Kyungsoo, sarapan susu vanila yang Kyungsoo bawa dari tempat ia bekerja di apartemen Jongin, dan menonton film bersama saat Kyungsoo tidak menyanyi di café.

Kyungsoo seperti punya semangat baru setiap ia bangun pagi dan Jongin selalu menyesali malam yang datang ketika dirinya sedang asik bercerita pada Kyungsoo. Tapi disana selalu ada Kyungsoo yang menghangatkan kekosongannya lagi _'besok kita bertemu lagi,'_. Kata-kata itu yang selalu menenangkan hatinya.

.

Langit senja hari minggu rasanya seperti _caramel machiato_ bagi Kyungsoo, lain lagi untuk Jongin yang memilih meneguk _americano_. Keduanya duduk dekat jendela kaca-besar di pinggir ruangan sebuah tempat minum kopi. Membaur dengan aroma robusta dan arabica yang menyengat. Kyungsoo menenggelamkan lehernya di mantel hitamnya. Ia menyesal tak memakai syal hangat, intuisinya tentang ramalan cuaca sedikit meleset, Ia tidak mengira salju akan turun malam ini. Sedangkan Jongin sedang hikmat meniup pelan minumannya. Keduanya menumpukan siku di atas meja, menyalurkan kehangatan cangkir yang ditangkupnya.

Hampir seharian Kyungsoo-Jongin berkeliling dari satu toko ke toko yang lain. Mereka sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya, Kyungsoo berjanji menemaninya membeli kompor saat ia sedang libur. Kyungsoo bilang, Jongin harus punya itu di apartemennya, agar ia tidak keluar mencari makanan saat lapar tengah malam.

Siluet hilir mudik pejalan kaki terpantul di meja mereka, bayangan hitamnya timbul-tenggelam. Atensi Jongin terpaku pada Kyungsoo yang serius bercerita tentang hidupnya. Ibunya bernama Kim Hana dan ayahnya Do Myungsoo. Kyungsoo ditinggal ibunya pada umurnya yang ke sepuluh. Sedangkan ayahnya pergi saat kelulusan sekolahnya. Masih terbersit dibenaknya saat ayahnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang meraung-raung di lantai rumahnya.

_'Aku bukan ayahmu, berhenti menggangguku. Jangan cegah aku keluar dari sini.'_

Meminta, memohon, menangis sejadi-jadinya, namun tak satu pun yang digubris. Ayahnya tetap pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang berakhir sendirian ditengah hari hujan dan suara petir bersaut-sautan. Alih-alih tetap ditinggalkan, Kyungsoo masih menganggap beliau adalah ayah satu-satunya yang ia punya. Entah kenapa, Jongin merasa ada bagian tubuhnya yang perih. Ia merasa sama. Keduanya tak lebih dari sebatang bayangan yang berteman sepi. Ia pikir mungkin hanya caranya saja yang berbeda.

"hyung, kau itu biru." Ini gambaran Jongin untuk Kyungsoo, _biru. _

Tidakkah biru terlihat seperti laut. Berwarna cerah namun sendu. Terlihat dingin tapi sebenarnya hangat. Tergambar ketangguhan dari luar dan rapuh di saat yang bersamaan. Tatapan matanya teduh cenderung sepi, dan vanila?

Kalau boleh jujur Kyungsoo tidak mengerti arti kata biru secara harfiah, tapi ia juga tak meminta Jongin untuk menjelaskannya. Anggapannya, Jongin hanya asal mengucapkan saja, tak ada arti khusus di dalamnya.

"jadi, kau juga sendiri?" Kyungsoo hanya ingin tahu jawaban kenapa Jongin suka ramen yang didiamkan semalaman, tidur sepanjang siang dan memandang bintang ketika malam, atau suka makan kacang sambil melemparnya ke udara.

"begitulah," Jongin juga tidak tahu jawabannya, tapi anggap saja 'ya'. Kemudian ia menyesap minumannya.

"Aku tak menyangka, jika salju akan seindah ini." Jongin memperhatikan titik-titik putih yang jatuh. Sajlu pertama di musim dingin. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo pun baru menyadari, kenapa bisa perpaduan bias cahaya senja-keunguan dengan gumpalan putih abstrak terlihat begitu anggun.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan saat salju pertama?"

"Mungkin tidur dengan selimut tebal." Apa yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan jika ia hanya sendiri. Ini akan lebih menyedihkan jika merayakannya dengan beberapa botol minuman tapi tak punya teman untuk bersulang.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu ayam goreng dan soju, kita akan makan bersama di apartemenku. Seperti pesta rumah baru," Jongin mengatakan itu dengan nada kegirangan.

"Tidak buruk, dan aku bisa membuatkanmu makanan sebagai hadiah selamat datang," muncul kilatan-kilatan tidak sabar dari gestur tangannya.

Keduanya berjalan santai di atas salju yang mulai menumpuk di jalan. Jongin bergurau tentang boneka salju yang bisa hidup jika hanya memberinya hidung. Kyungsoo bersikeras tidak percaya, itu hanya terjadi dalam film kartun yang ia tonton. Candaan Jongin yang sederhana cenderung biasa saja, nyatanya bisa memuncul kan tawa di bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin harus tahu bahwa ia berhasil mengukir pelangi pada musim hujan berkepanjangan. Sejak ia datang, awan kelabu berubah menjadi langit biru cerah, _kesukaannya_. Keduanya telah mengeliminasi sunyi yang mereka pendam sendiri-sendiri.

"hyung, bisa pegang ini sebentar?" Jongin berhenti dan meminta Kyungsoo membawa belanjaannya. Kepalanya mendongak pada Jongin dan mengambil alih bawaan yang Jongin pegang.

Jongin melepaskan syal hitam yang melingkar pada lehernya, kemudian memakaikannya pada leher yang lain.

"kau terlihat kedinginan sejak tadi," seseorang yang dipakaikan hanya bisa melihat tangan kekar dengan jari-jari yang kurus-lihai membalut lehernya. Ia merasa canggung dan kaku, ini terlalu asing namun getarannya tidak dapat ditolak. Kyungsoo merasa ia tidak pantas untuk dianggap _ada_ oleh siapa pun, apalagi atensi berlebihan seperti ini. Kecepatan degup jantungnya hampir menyamai kecepatan cahaya, bisa saja Jongin mendengar detakannya sekarang, karna jarak diatara keduanya yang terlampau dekat. Jongin memandangnya bukan dengan tatapan kasihan, ini berbeda. Lebih cocok digambarkan dengan kata _peduli_. Kyungsoo merasakan aliran darahnya berdesakan menuju ubun-ubun. Mungkin wajahnya akan terlihat seperti sedang demam sekarang.

"terimakasih," Kungsoo menaikan syalnya sampai menutupi kedua pipinya. Ini akan memalukan jika Jongin melihatnya bersemu malu.

Jongin mengambil kantung belanjaannya dari tangan Kyungsoo dan berjalan mendahuluinya. Ia memberikan waktu untuk Kyungsoo menetralkan panas tubuhnya, Ia takut Kyungsoo akan meledak dengan wajah merah seperti tadi.

.

Meja makan Jongin sudah terisi ayam goreng, beberapa botol minuman, dan spaghetti kimchi buatan Kyungsoo. Menurut mereka ini sebuah pesta. Merayakan salju pertama dan apartemen baru.

"hyung, kau yang terbaik." Jongin melahap spaghetti kimchinya sampai habis tak bersisa. Ia sampai bingung bagaimana menggambarkan rasanya. Ini rasa terbaik yang pernah masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Kyungsoo tidak tertarik lagi mencoba makannya, ia lebih suka melihat Jongin yang mengunyah makanannya dengan cepat.

Ini menyenangkan ketika bisa mendengarkan seseorang bercerita dengan semangat meletup-letup. Jongin menceritakan bagaimana tingkahnya yang sangat konyol menjahili teman-temannya dengan menaruh permen karet pada rambut mereka, bahkan sampai ada yang harus menggunting rambutnya. Ia juga bilang kalau dulu ia suka menari, menjadi penari di pinggir jalan untuk mendapatkan receh. Hanya untuk bermain-main. Namun dari sekian banyak kata, kalimat, paragrap yang keluar, tak ada satupun yang menggambarkan dirinya secara jelas. Kyungsoo sempat memancingnya dengan pertanyaan _"bagaimana di Jepang?" _ Jongin bilang tak berbeda jauh dengan di sini. Tak pernah tidur, penuh gemerlap, dan angkuh. Barisan kata yang lolos dari mulutnya seperti di atur demikian, rapi dan tak ada celah.

Pasalnya, itulah tujuannya pindah kemari. Mengubur masa lalunya dalam-dalam dan tak akan membangkitkan nya kembali. Ia harus mulai menjadi orang baru tanpa bau bubuk mesiu di tangannya. Ia ingin hidup normal seperti kebanyakan orang. Tidur pada malam hari dan bangun dipagi harinya. Ya, sedang ia coba. Kadang ia masih bisa mencium bau amis di tubuh nya. Itu memuakan dan rasanya ingin muntah.

Rasa bersalah yang menumpuk telah meluruhkan dendam di aliran darahnya. Menjadi arogan, temperamental yang tinggi dan tak manusiawi, adalah bukan dirinya. Ia hanya seorang anak laki-laki kesepian. Jongin bertekad tidak akan membeberkan tentang dia dan masa lalu kelamnya. Ia pun sedang mencari jiwanya ditumpukan bau busuk bangkai dan kotoran. Mungkin ada sisa dirinya yang masih murni. Tapi ia tidak yakin juga.

Suara ledak tawa memantul di tembok apartemennya. Mereka tertawa sampai hampir menangis, atau mungkin sudah. Tidak jelas juga apa sebabnya. Yang pasti keduanya telah menghabiskan sedikitnya empat botol minuman. Ini yang disebut mabuk. Kyungsoo dengan wajah memerah masih bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya, sedangkan Jongin sudah terkulai di meja dengan meracau hal-hal yang tidak jelas.

"kau menyedihkan, hyung. Aku kasihan padamu," Jongin menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan gelas yang akan ia tenggak lagi.

"kau sudah mabuk, Jongin." Kyungsoo meraih gelas Jongin dan mencegahnya minum lagi.

"tapi kau tidak menjijikan. Aku lah orang yang paling menjijikan di dunia ini. Lebih kotor dari sampah jalanan. Rasanya aku ingin menghapus diriku sendiri. Ini terlalu menyakitkan ketika setiap helaan nafasmu adalah rasa bersalah." Kyungsoo masih belum mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan, karna otaknya pun tidak berjalan baik sekarang. Ia juga mabuk.

"Bau amis ini- astaga, bagaimana cara aku menghilangkannya." Jongin membaui tubuhnya, ia ingin muntah sekarang.

"hyung, tolong aku. Aku tidak mau hidup dengan rasa bersalah. Ajari aku caranya melihat matahari." Kyungsoo memapah Jongin ke kamarnya. Jongin mabuk berat.

"kau sudah mabuk, tidurlah," Kyungsoo menaikan selimut sampai batas leher Jongin.

Setelahnya, Kyungsoo mengunci apartemen Jongin dan menyelipkannya di bawah pintu. Ia juga butuh tidur. Kyungsoo akan bangun dengan sakit kepala yang amat sangat pada pagi harinya. Mungkin ia akan menyesal karna tidak bisa menahan diri untuk minum. Kemudian melupakan racauan Jongin yang tidak jelas tadi. Jika saja ia tidak mabuk, mungkin ia bisa mengetahui garis perpotongan antara Jongin yang dulu dengan yang sekarang. Sayangnya, semua itu hanya jadi omong kosong.

.

Seorang laki-laki dengan mantel coklat bersandar pada sebuah tembok toko yang sudah gelap. Ia mengumpulkan uap nafas pada telapak tangannya. Meraup setiap panas yang lolos dari mulut. Suara gesekan telapak tangannya riuh beradu dengan ritme hentakan kakinya. Fitur gelisah terlihat di wajahnya. Pembuluh darahnya hampir beku, kulitnya mengkerut, dan buku-buku jarinya membiru. Tak terpintas pada otaknya untuk beranjak dari sana. Termasuk jenis orang bodoh yang keluar tengah malam pada musim dingin.

Ia menunggu seseorang yang hendaknya akan keluar dari cafe ini. Seharusnya seseorang itu sudah keluar, tapi nyatanya sudah terlambat setengah jam dari tengah malam, mata bulatnya belum juga terlihat.

Tepat saat ia hendak mencaci suara longlongan knalpot motor yang berisiknya bukan main, seseorang dengan kupluk hitam mendekat.

"Jongin, sudah berapa lama kau disini?"

"hyung? Kau terlihat berbeda jika pakai itu," maksud Jongin adalah sesuatu di kepala Kyungsoo, kupluk hitam yg ia pakai. Itu membuatnya terlihat sepuluh tahun lebih muda.

"ah, ini. Aku akan melepasnya,"

"jangan, pakai saja! Itu cocok untukmu." Tangan Jongin menahan pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang siap melucuti kupluknya.

"lagian itu membuatmu hangat, kan."

Mereka adalah dua orang yang mengejar bayangannya sendiri. Tarikan nafas keduanya terdengar beriringan. Jongin terlalu menyatu dengan desiran angin sampai lupa melepas tautannya di pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hendak menolak, tapi ia terlanjur nyaman seperti ini. Tangan Jongin dingin, ia pikir Jongin sudah lama menunggunya di luar. Ia dapat merasakan garis tangannya yang tegas karna genggamannya seperti mencengkram tapi tetap lembut, Kyungsoo seperti dilindungi.

"jadi sudah berapa lama kau menunggu?" Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

"tidak lama," Jongin menghindari jawaban yang akan menyebabkan Kyungsoo merasa bersalah.

Tidak ada kepura-puraan diantara mereka, semua yang dilakukan seperti memang seharusnya begitu. Berjalan alami saja. Tidak ada beban yang harus ditanggung, semuanya ringan seperti terbang. Menurut Kyungsoo ini adalah malam-malam terbaiknya, karna ia merasa aman. Mereka membelah jalanan dengan kehangatan tautan yang menembus kulit tipisnya. Semuanya berjalan baik sejauh ini, sampai akhirnya bayangan ketakutan menyergapnya lagi.

"hai manis," tubuh Kyungsoo seketika menegang, ia mengenali suara itu. _Sangat_.

"kau mau apa lagi?" suara Kyungsoo bergetar.

Jongin mengeratkan genggamannya, giginya bergemelutuk seakan menyimpan dendam di dalamnya. Kilat kemarahan terpancar dari caranya memandang orang itu, Jongin seperti siap menerkam kapan saja.

"kau tidak sendiri rupanya. Hey, kau mirip dengan teman lamaku. " orang itu memperhatikan lekat-lekat wajahnya. Jongin semakin gentar hendak melawan, namun Kyungsoo menggesturkan_ jangan_.

"kadang aku merindukannya juga. Kau teman si pendek itu? Bagaimana kalau kita berteman juga? Namaku Wu Yifan." Orang yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Wu Yifan, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya-malas, senyumnya juga seperti dibuat-buat. Senyum sinis.

"oh, baiklah. Terserah saja." Merasa diabaikan, ia menarik tangannya kembali.

"agar lebih akrab, kau bisa memanggilku, Kris." Ia membisikan _Kris _tepat di telinga Jongin. Tangan Jongin tidak tahan untuk tidak medorongnya.

"tenang kawan, aku tidak akan macam-macam untuk malam ini."

Kyungsoo menahan dirinya untuk tidak menggigil dan terlihat ketakutan. Ia bersembunyi di balik punggung lebar Jongin.

"maksudku, kau manis. Tapi aku punya sebuah cerita untukmu. Ini menarik, cerita ini tentang seekor singa yang jatuh cinta pada seekor domba. Ternyata cinta adalah sebuah umpan. Aku belum tahu pasti bagaimana akhirnya, jika aku sudah mengetahuinya, aku akan memberitahumu. " Kris mencongdongkan badannya kearah Kyungsoo. Itu membuatnya semakin mengkerut di balik punggung Jongin.

"baiklah, aku akan pergi. Sampai bertemu lagi, pendek"

-TBC-

* * *

><p>an: update~~~ akhirnya selesai juga chap 2 nya *tebar confeti* maaf ya lama:'''' mood naik turun nulisnya apalagi denger rumor kyungsoo sama GB itu. tapikan Soo cuma buat nini yah *ditimpuk* hahah. eh makasih loh yang udah mau baca dan review. special thanks to Jung Eunhee, JonginDO, luwinaa, Minwooimitasi yang udah mau review *peluk satu-satu* sider juga kena peluk deh sini heheh. maaf ya kalo chap 3 nanti lama juga *digorok reader* but i try my besttttt~~~ love yall3


End file.
